villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nostalgia Chick
The Nostalgia Chick is a character in played by Lindsay Ellis. She is a female counterpart to the Nostalgia Critic elected in 2008. She is also a mastermind (although not the true antagonist) in the site's two year special "Kickassia". Nostalgia Chick, unlike Nostalgia Critic who exists separately from Doug Walker, also acts as a fictionalized version of Ellis as her friends will often refer to her as Lindsay at many times. Character Ellis was elected in 2008 to be the Nostalgia Chick after winning with her review of Disney's Pocahontas. The other two contestants earned places in the site as well (MarzGurl and ThatChickwiththeGoggles), but all of them started to gain major roles. The Chick's alliance with the Critic varies greatly: she helped him against the Nerd in the TGWTG Team Brawl, and eventually agreed to stop hating gamers to hate other things, however she got enraged when the Critic tried to review "FernGully: The Last Rainforest" before her, resulting in a double review with the Chick as the co-reviewer (the truce ended, of course, and both started fighting again). It was in this review that the Chick created the "Big Lipped Alligator Moment", a running gag in the Critic's show (parodied many times by other contributors) made to indicate a certain moment on a movie that makes absolutely no sense and has no involvement on the main plot, based on a scene from "All Dogs Go to Heaven". Ellis' reviews usually involve more "feminine" movies from the same timeline as the Critic's, and she usually does so with her college friend Antonella "Nella" Inserra, who is also her "punching bag/dance partner". Role in Kickassia The Chick was also present in the site's two year special "Kickassia". After the takeover of Molossia, the Nostalgia Critic elected her as the vice-president. Throughout the whole special, the Chick acts as a completely dumb and naïve person, following the Critic's orders blindly, when she's actually plotting to eliminate the Critic to take his position as president. Once the rebellion led by Linkara finally deposes the Critic, she appears and reveals her scheme, taking the Critic's hat to put it on, but also starting another fight for power. The reborn Santa Christ then appears and tells the contributors to give Molossia back to president Baugh, and they reluctantly do so. Like the Critic, the Nostalgia Chick also leaves the nation in extreme disgust. Personality The Chick is a different version of evil than Critic. She abuses her friend because she wants to feel superior, has a sex slave robot that can't stand her, admits that she enjoys playing God, is outright stated to be a horrible person by a her actress and doesn't seem to have any concept of boundries or empathy. However, like the Critic, she has terrible self-esteem and what looks like a horrid upbringing. Furthermore, despite disliking most of her fellow reviewers, she shows that she does care about them at times such as when she attacked the AVGN and Kyle for hurting Critic. Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Incompetent Category:Crossover Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Misandrists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Extremists Category:Ensemble Category:Fictionalized Category:Neutral Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain